


My Feeling Are True, I Really Really Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Father Figures, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, and the Deetz are just oblivious, beetlejuice is spongebob’s goofy dad, lydia’s his awkward older sister, the maitlands are his confused aunt and uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beetlejuice accidentally creates a friend, much to everyone’s dismay.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Spongebob Squarepants
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue (or B.J. does a bad thing...again)

**Author's Note:**

> The Spongebob Musical was the first musical I ever saw, and I’m seeing Beetlejuice over my winter break, so why not write a crossover.

“So, lemme get this straight, you telling me you can turn that sponge in your hand into a pencil?”

Beetlejuice nodded, ecstatic to show his best friend one of his favorite tricks. “You betcha!”

Lydia scoffed. “Alright, let’s see it.”

“On the count of three!” The demon grinned. “One...”

Silence.

“You’re supposed to say two.”

“Oh, sorry.” Lydia apologized. “Two...”

As the word slipped out of the photographer’s mouth, Beetlejuice let the sponge hover a few inches above his hand, looking like he was successfully rigging the lottery.

“THREE!”

He snapped his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, the sponge was gone. 

And in it’s place was a small boy with ginger hair and freckles, sporting a yellow t-shirt and brown plaid slacks. He hit the ground with a yelp.

Lydia’s jaw practically hit the ground, and Beetlejuice looked euphoric as the boy opened his mouth to speak.

“Ouch...” He looked up at the duo, and his face went from hurt to excited. “Oh, hi!” He grinned, waving at his new friends.

“Oh my god, this is AMAZING!” Beetlejuice immediately pulled the redhead into a hug. “I love you already!”

“Awww, I love you too!” The short boy returned the hug until the demon was pulled off of him by Lydia.

“Excuse me, but can we have a minute?” She asked.

“Sure!”

“Thanks.” The girl pulled her friend to the side.  
“What the HELL?!” She whispered-shouted.

“Sorry.” Beetlejuice replied. “But look at him! He’s like an adorable little kid!”

Lydia glanced at the boy before turning back to Beetlejuice, still looking just as unamused as before. “Fine, but we need to figure out what to do with him.”

The green-haired man’s eyes lit up. “Thank you!”

In an instant, he was back over to the kid. “Do you have a name?”

“Um...” The redhead tapped his finger against his chin. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t sweat it! I’m GREAT at names!” Beetlejuice responded. “Hmm, let’s see.”

He thought harder than he had ever before. His new friend needed a good name, one that wasn’t too fancy, but not downright awful. Something that fit him and of course, something that he’d like.

Then, he got it.

“How about Spongebob?”

The boy’s entire face lit up. “I love it.”

“Alrighty, Spongebob it is!”

And thus, Spongebob was welcomed into the strange and unusual family.


	2. Meeting the Maitlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob meets Adam and Barbara, who decide to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while! December was super busy for me, and I sorta forgot about this...  
> Anyways, Spongebob’s baby.

“Who’s that?”

Beetlejuice turned around to see the Maitlands, looking at him like he’d just grown two more heads.

“Oh, this is my new pal Spongebob!” The demon wrapped his arms around the boy in question and lifted him up, showing him off as if he was a million bucks.

“Hiya!” Spongebob waved at the couple. “It’s so great to meet you!”

“How did he-“ Adam was cut off by Beetlejuice’s answer.

“Long story short: I tried turning a sponge into a pencil.”

Barbara glanced at Lydia, who just shrugged. She was used to her best friend’s antics by now. Did he go too far this time? Maybe, but Lydia couldn’t care less. There was much bigger things to worry about than him creating a person via a sponge.

“Look,” The blonde took a few steps towards the demon and the former sponge. “You can keep him, but remember, he’s your responsibility.” She stated. “If he gets into trouble, he’s out, got it?”

“Thanks, Babs!” Beetlejuice beamed, accidentally dropping Spongebob. He picked him up by the arm and raced out of the living room.

”...what the hell just happened?” Barbara asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

”He literally made a friend.” Lydia responded.

—

”Who are those guys?” Spongebob asked, following Beetlejuice upstairs.

”Adam and Barbara.” The demon answered. “They’re both super bori-“

”Oh, that reminds me!” The redhead cut in. “You never told me your name!”

Shoot, this was gonna be hard. He couldn’t actually say his name, so how could he explain it to a boy who, up until five minutes ago, was a sponge?

”Um... here, lemme spell it out for you! B-E-T-E-L-G-E-U-S-E... I think. Still can’t really spell.”

”Beatellgee?”

”Not even close.”

”Beetieju?”

”Eh, closer.”

“....Beetlejuice?”

”Ding ding ding!” The poltergeist grinned, making his new friend’s eyes like up with excitement.

”Alright! And your friend in all black is..”

”Lydia. She’s all edgy and weird on the outside, but on the inside, she’s SUPER fun! You’re gonna love her!”

Spongebob kept listening as Beetlejuice rambled on and on and on about what the people here were like, and that only made him even more excited to get to know everyone.

The problem was that some people weren’t as excited to get to know him.

—

”Whatcha doing?”

Barbara flinched. But when she turned around, she saw Spongebob, curiously watching her do chores.

”Just doing the dishes.”

”Ooh, that sounds fun! Can I help?”

Barbara thought for a moment. On one hand, this could end with a lot of broken dishes. But on the other, it could teach him a lesson about being independent.

”Sure.” The ghost handed him a few dishes. “You know how to do this, right?”

”Hmm...” The boy shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Barbara put a wet cloth in his hand. “It’s really easy, just wash off all the gross stuff. After that, just put the dishes in the cabinet over there, and rinse and repeat!”

Spongebob nodded, his brown eyes cheery and hopeful.

The blonde couldn’t help but watch her new friend. He looked so enthusiastic and determined, you’d think he was preparing for a marathon. Barbara couldn’t help but smile, especially when he cheered after placing the final dish in the cabinet 

”That was so fun!” He exclaimed. “Thanks, Barbara!”

”You’re welcome.”

As he skipped up the stairs to find Beetlejuice, for the first time, Barbara considered becoming the boy’s friend.

After all, you didn’t like having a chore buddy?”


End file.
